Celestial Candy Fiend
by R3aL
Summary: Lucy has a secret that she has been keeping from Natsu. What exactly is it?


A/n: Another Tumblr drabble thingy! I actually enjoy doing requests now and it gives me inspiration for my other fics! Please enjoy!

xxx

Secrets are meant to be just that, secrets. Secrets can destroy a person's life and make you lose faith in humanity. Lucy knew this all too well. Secrets were meant to be kept hidden and that was why she had to keep this a secret from everyone. The last time she hid something from her Fairy Tail family, it almost cost them their lives. She promised herself that she would be upfront about herself with them after that, but this was one secret she had to keep.

What secret you ask?

Her love for candy.

Ever since she was young, Lucy had a bit of a sweet-tooth. When her father would leave on business trips, he would often return home with a bag full of her favorites. Her mother would scold him for giving her too much, but he continued regardless.

Once she got her apartment, the young Heartfilia began to stock up on all the candy she obtained through her travels with Natsu and the others.

Natsu…

If Natsu found out Lucy would never hear the end of it. One minute he would be teasing her and then the next, he and that damn cat would be all over her secret stash. Their stomachs expanded and mouth full of various sweets and evidence of their spoils smeared all over their faces.

She'd beat them with the remains of half eaten chocolate bars if that ever happened.

Luckily, she was able to hide them in one of the few places she knew they would never look. There was a secret compartment in one of the various containers she had with things of her mother. While Natsu didn't know privacy if he bit him on the butt, he was respectful when it came to her mother's belongings. Within that container held over hundreds of different types of candy. Taffy, bubble gum, licorice, mint and so much more.

Lucy wouldn't say she was an addict, but if she could swim in a pool of jelly beans she probably would.

The thought of acting on her sugary desires prompted her to bust out the container and dig through her precious treasures in the middle of her apartment floor.

Picking up a pack of gummy bears, Lucy licked her lips and smiled.

"My delicious little secret." She opened the pack and a fruity smell hit her nose almost instantly. It was enough to make her mouth water.

"Do you really need all that candy?" Lucy's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the familiar voice. She could feel the figure looming over her causing her to slowly turn around.

There stood the same person who she had hoped would never show up.

"N-Natsu, what are you doing here?!" She yelled.

Lucy tried to sound upset at the fact that the dragon slayer had once again broken into her apartment, but instead of anger her voice was filled with surprise and nervousness.

He ignored her question and snatched the pack of gummy bears out of her hand.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for these?" He said as he a took a few of the contents from the bag and tossed them into his mouth.

Lucy panicked as she frantically tried to cover up the container. "None of this is real! It's all a drea-" She paused finally realizing his words.

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned.

He flopped down on one her chairs. "You thought I didn't know you had candy stashed around here? Happy and I have been trying to find them for months!"

She was in disbelief. How could he have known? "H-how did you…?"

He grinned and pointed to his nose. How could she forget his impeccable sense of smell? The smell of the various flavors of candy must have covered her entire apartment.

She had been found out and it was due to her carelessness and greed.

She sighed. "What do I have to give you to make you forget you saw this?"

Natsu cupped his as if he was deep in thought.

"Forty percent." Was all he said.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Forty percent?! Natsu, that's too much!"

He threw a few more gummy bears into his mouth and shrugged.

"Then give me that chocolate bar and at least twenty pieces a day." He pointed to a melted chocolate bar that laid at the top of the heap.

Lucy shook her head. "No way! They only sell this one in Crocus and we're not going there any time soon."

"Then forty percent." He said again.

She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She'd have to share her candy with him practically every day?!

With another sigh, she caved in. "Fine, just…let me open it for you. It's all melted and you'll make a mess trying to get it open."

Lucy reluctantly yet carefully opened the wrapper and reached out to give it to him.

Just as she was about to hand over the chocolate, Lucy suddenly pulled back. She stuck her tongue out at him and squeezed the liquefied substance into her mouth. Making sure she got every last drop, Lucy licked her lips for any chocolate residue and smirked.

She could tell he was shocked by her defiance, but the shock quickly turned into one of mischief. The look he was given her made her look from him to the plethora of candy.

He wouldn't dare.

Without another word, Natsu lunged for the large box. She pushed the box out of the way and tried to block his path. She quickly found her back pressed against the hard floor and her eyes staring at the young man who was currently hovered over her.

Lucy was more than ready to give him an earful, but the suddenly look of seriousness on his face made her stop.

He leaned down just inches away from her face causing the blonde to blush profusely.

"N-Na…."She began.

He didn't give her time speak and closed the distance between them with a gentle lick from her chin to the corner of her lips. When he pulled away he smiled deviously.

"You missed a spot." He chuckled lowly.

There wasn't a word that could describe the way Lucy felt at this point as her heart hammered against her chest and her body grew warm.

How was she supposed to respond to this? He just licked her face and…

A loud crash and the sound of scattering small items broke Lucy from her frantic thoughts.

She could feel Natsu tense up instantly.

They both looked over to where the sound came from only to find an open pack of skittles dashed onto the floor and a familiar blue cat who had frozen in midair. He held a bag that looked practically full of candy. Her candy.

"Run, Happy!" Natsu yelled out.

"Aye, sir!"

Those two were so dead.

xxx

A/n: I have to say, Natsu and Happy make the best team! Lol jk! Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
